Yakuza Kiwami
A remake of the [[Yakuza 1|first Yakuza game]], titled Ryū ga Gotoku: Kiwami (龍が如く極, lit. "Like a Dragon: Extreme"), was released on January 21, 2016, in Japan and worldwide as Yakuza Kiwami on August 29, 2017. The game was released on the PC via Steam on the 19th of February 2019. The disc version can be purchased in either a Standard or Steelbook Edition, which is only available in Western regions. The game features updated graphics, running on the same engine as the previous game, ''Yakuza 0''. The story has been enhanced with updated gameplay and additional cinematics. The Japanese dialogue has been re-recorded and is used in place of the Western version's original English dub. Story It's 1995 and after plenty of hard work, Kazuma Kiryu is an up-and-coming yakuza, on the brink of earning his own sub-family. One stormy night, however, Kiryu's childhood friend Yumi has been kidnapped by Sohei Dojima, the Patriarch of the Dojima family. Kiryu's best friend Akira Nishikiyama goes after them. Kiryu finds Nishikiyama in the Dojima family office holding a smoking gun over the dead body of Dojima. Kiryu takes the blame and is sentenced to prison for 10 years. 10 years later, both the Tojo clan and his best friend have changed, 10 Billion yen has been stolen from the clan, and war has erupted in the streets of Kamurocho. To make matters worse, Yumi has gone missing. Kiryu sets out to find Yumi and the stolen money. Sub-stories include: *The Man on the Ledge - Kiryu and Haruka discover a man who is ready to end it all. Learn his story to find out why. *The Fighter Returns - Discover new drama surrounding the toys and tracks of the Pocket Circuit. *The Assassin's Truth - While in prison, an attempt was made on Kiryu's life. What became of the assassin, and who gave the order? *Stop the Gangbusters - Three punks that just won't go away. Who are they and what do they want with Kiryu? Gameplay Players can switch between fighting styles for Kazuma Kiryu, the main character, but because he has been in prison for a long time, he will seem weak at first. His strength will come back over time as the game progresses and Kiryu fights more. The game uses the same three battle styles used in the prequel Yakuza 0, alongside Kiryu's moveset which can also be selected. Each battle style has gained a unique ultimate move Yakuza Kiwami features a new Majima system. This system allows Kiryu to fight Majima Goro anywhere in the game. This will help rebuild strength. Majima will not always be easy to recognize however and he has sworn to challenge Kiryu at every turn. Nowhere is safe from Goro. The only way to power up the Dragon of Dojima style is through these battles and the resulting bond it creates. Over time, Kiryu will learn more moves. To help expand the story, Akira is a playable character that is used to explore the events that happened during Kiryu's time in prison. As previous games, Yakuza Kiwami will have minigames but will include more options include new live-action sequences. There are additional Hostesses of Kamurocho to romance. They are Yui and Rina. Yui of Club Jewel has no interest in the flirting and courtship that often comes with the Hostess territory. Rina of Club Shine prefers women and the beauties of hostess business are the reason Rina took the job. Minigames New to Kiwami is MesuKing: Battle Bug Beauties. A variant of the cat fighting mini-game from 0, it is an arcade battle game featuring scantly-clothed insect women who battle for dominance of the forest. Pocket Circuit Racing returns from 0 as well. * MesuKing: Battle Bug Beauties (Club Sega) * UFO Catcher (Club Sega) * Photobooth (Club Sega) * Pocket Circuit Racing * Bowling (2-Player) * Pool (2-Player) * Darts (2-Player) * Shogi * Karaoke * Hostess Club * Batting Cage * Mahjong * Dice Games * Baccarat * Roulette * Poker * Blackjack Cast *Kazuma Kiryu - The Dragon of Dojima *Haruka - The girl worth 10 Billion Yen *Akira Nishikiyama *Goro Majima - The Mad Dog of Shimano *Yumi Sawamura *Shintaro Kazama *Shinji Tanaka *Reina *Makoto Date *The Florist of Sai - Legendary Information Broker *Futoshi Shimano *Osamu Kashiwagi *Kazuki *Yuya *Matsushige *Takashi *Saya Date Gallery Yakuza Kiami.jpg yakuza_kiwami_entete.jpg|Nishiki and Kiryu in Yakuza Kiwami Install Yakuza-Kiwami-Comparison.jpg maxresdefault-2.jpg tumblr_oribaxWPPe1wox9jro4_1280.jpg tumblr_oribaxWPPe1wox9jro2_1280.jpg Videos References * Voice Cast * Official Website Category:Games Category:Yakuza Kiwami